Cake Batter Goodness
by leoslady4ever
Summary: One-Shot sequel to "Hate The Rain". In this one, Gray and Lucy find a good use for that left over cake batter, as well as a new appreciation for games. Beware...lemons be ahead.


_So here is the long awaited continuation to Hate The Rain...for all you lovelies who wanted to know how they used that cake batter. *wink wink*_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns these characters (and Fairy Tail). I just give them sexy time. :)_

* * *

**CAKE BATTER GOODNESS**

Lucy stretched languidly as she rose from her position beside Gray on the couch. They'd just finished watching a movie, an old favorite of hers, Edward Scissorhands. She had thought that Gray would have protested it, but he had simply laughed and humored her. Of course he had been a lot happier when halfway through the movie, she'd climbed onto his lap and kissed him. That had swiftly led into the best make out session she'd ever experienced, but she was coming to realize that a kiss was so much better with a man that you honestly loved.

She looked down at him and found him gazing up at her with a look of wonder. She knew exactly how he felt; she still couldn't believe that things had happened this way. She'd loved him almost from the beginning, but had never been able to find the courage to tell him. He had always seemed like an unattainable gift, something she'd never be worthy of having. Now that he was finally hers, she couldn't quite believe it.

"Hey," he said, pulling her back into his lap, "What are you thinking about so hard?"

She sighed as she sank into his embrace, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. She'd never been so happy before; it was everything she'd ever wanted. "I just can't quite believe this happened, that you're really mine," she answered, tucking her head under his chin, breathing him in.

"Well, get used to it, cause I'm all yours. Do with me what you will," he joked, flashing her a smile, as she pulled back to waggle her brows at him.

"Oh really? I can do anything I want with you?" she asked seductively, trailing her finger up his arm slowly.

He swallowed at the insinuation, his gulp audible in the sudden silence, "Yeah...whatever you want."

Her tongue slipped out to wet her bottom lip, before she bit down lightly on it. His eyes flicked down to her mouth, as he parted his own. She slid from his lap, drawing his attention back to the conversation, and stepped away slowly, saying,"Oh good, cause there's a game I wanna play that requires you to use your whole body."

He stood abruptly, getting ready to follow her wherever she intended to lead, but was instantly pushed back onto the couch, as Lucy shook her head. "No, stay right there. I need to go get something first," she explained, tossing him a saucy smile.

He sat there stunned, wondering if he should pinch himself. Everything felt surreal, just like Lucy had said, and now it looked like they were about to take their relationship even further. He hadn't expected it so soon, but he couldn't deny that he wanted to make love to her. It had been on his mind almost non-stop since she'd cleaned the cake batter from his chest earlier. Everything she'd done after that had been another blow to his control, and after her climbing in his lap during the movie, he was almost at the end of his rope.

She entered the room smiling widely, with a box hidden behind her back. He tipped his head in confusion, trying to see around her to decipher the words on its side. "What's that, Lucy?" he asked, leaning farther to peek behind her.

Giggling lightly, she brought the box around with a flourish. His shoulders slumped as he finally realized what she was holding. "This is the game you were talking about?" he grumbled, feeling more than a little let down. He'd already begun thinking of ways to use that cake batter.

"Well, yeah. What game did you think I was talking about, Gray?" she teased mercilessly with her hand on her shapely hip.

"You know exactly what I was thinking, just what you wanted me to think. Such a mean girl," Gray accused.

She pouted at him, offering a sad face. "I'm not mean. Come on, I wanna play. It's really fun," she begged cutely, batting her eyelashes.

He jumped from the couch, and threw the box over his shoulder, as he pulled the startled girl into his arms. "My game sounds like more fun," he argued, leaning in to trail kisses down her slender neck.

Her breath stuttered in her throat, and with a groan, she pushed him back, tutting, "No way. None of that game until you win at my game."

"So, all I have to do is beat you at your game. Then you're mine to play with," he acknowledged with a smirk, his eyes going predatory. _This was going to be easy. _

She drew in a quick breath at his reaction, already feeling her pulse speeding up. She was playing with fire, and she was praying that by the end of the night, she'd get burned. She wanted this man more than anything, but she wanted him so stirred up that he could barely think straight. She wanted him as desperate as she'd felt every time she was near him.

She'd always thought he was unbelievably sexy, and his stripping habit had made it even harder for her to handle being around him. He'd throw off his clothes absentmindedly and she was lost, her focus completely gone. She'd always managed to play it off, finding some way to explain her initial distraction, but now, she didn't have to. Now she could just stare, relishing the sight of his body on display. Of course, then there was issue of other women getting to scan his body as well, but that was a problem for another day.

"Fine. If you win my game, then you can do with me as you wish," she offered, spreading her arms wide.

He leaned in again, grazing her ear with his teeth, and whispered, "I've waited a long time for that." He took her mouth in a quick, passionate kiss, before turning his back on her to retrieve the box.

Opening the game, he pulled out a large mat with brightly colored circles of red, blue, green, and yellow, and placed it in an open area of the floor. He handed her the spinner, standing directly across the mat from her, and watched as she called out, "Right foot red," and took the red circle two spaces ahead of her.

He smirked as he took his turn with the spinner. She had no idea what she had just promised. He'd never once lost a game of Twister to anyone. He knew she'd never have offered herself if she didn't want him as much as he wanted her, but what she didn't know is just how quickly this game would be over. "Looks like I'm doing Left foot blue," he said as he moved halfway across the mat, both of them leaning toward each other, with a leg stretched out behind them.

She thumped the arrow again, and reading a Left foot green, moved her foot to a spot on the same row as her other foot, spreading her legs wide to accommodate the distance. Gray flicked the spinner and moved his right foot forward to a yellow spot, as he stood just in front of Lucy, her face level with his chest. He laughed as her eyes roamed his bare chest, and handed off the spinner. Taking her turn, she got a Right hand blue, so she leaned back and placed her hand behind her.

Gray looked over her stretched out body in amusement and took his turn. He flicked the spinner, and got just what he was hoping for. "Oh, I have a Left hand red. Wherever should I go?" he mused, before folding his long frame over her body, to place his hand on a red spot off to the right of her head, putting his lower body between her open legs and his face just at her breasts.

He breathed in deeply before looking into her eyes and saying, "Hmm...you smell good."

Her breath went ragged at the look in his eyes, and she could feel her arm beginning to tremble. She hadn't expected him to use this game to seduce her like this, but she had no qualms about admitting that it was working. She watched as his vision glanced over her heaving chest and down her body, loving the affect it had on him. In the next instant, however, the air whooshed out of her lungs when he said, "I have to admit, I love how I look between your legs."

His words were too much for her to take, and she promptly dropped to the floor beneath him, effectively ending the game. He grinned ferally, before coming down onto her, in the last position they had been in when the game ended. "I win. Now...you're mine," he hummed, as he leaned in to ravage her mouth with his own.

She sank into his kiss with an answering hunger, desperation clawing at her insides. Never had she wanted someone this much. She needed him, needed his naked flesh against her own, his body pressing into hers, claiming her over and over again. She let her body lead her and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in against her.

He groaned as his erection pressed between her legs, and he flexed his hips, bumping her again. He felt out of control; he could think of nothing but being inside her, but he knew he needed to calm himself. This was their first time together, and he wanted it to be perfect, everything she'd ever wanted. So, he eased back from her and stood, scooping her up in his arms to head to her bedroom.

She reached up and pulled his mouth back down to hers as he set her gently on her bed. Her kiss served to stir up his desire again, and it took a moment before he could pull away. He wanted her more than he could say, but he would do this right. Besides, there was something he'd wanted to do nearly all afternoon. "Lucy," he said, his chest heaving with his restraint, "Hang on, I wanna get something. I'll be right back, baby."

He slipped from the room, leaving her there questioning what had happened. She sat up, slipping off her shirt and skirt, and laid back down to wait. Her eyes widened as he came back into the room, carrying the bowl from earlier. She laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, saying, "Time for some more chocolate-covered Lucy."

Setting the bowl on the table beside the bed, he slipped his pants off, standing before her in nothing but his boxers, as he admired her flushed body. She was simply the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She sat up slowly, sliding off the bed to wrap her arms around his neck. He leaned in and took her mouth, sliding his hands down her hips to pull her legs up and around his waist.

He turned around and sank down onto the bed, keeping her wrapped around him. As their kiss ended, he reached out to scoop up some of the cake batter and smeared it across her full lips, coating them completely. He leaned forward to swipe his tongue across her mouth, and sighed as the flavor hit his tongue. He sucked the delicate flesh, cleaning the chocolate away from each of her lips.

She took a bit of the chocolate and spread a trail from his lips across his jaw line. She took a moment to suck her finger into her mouth, easing it out of her mouth as he watched her like a hawk. She leaned in, tipping his head a bit, as she lapped the batter from the edge of his mouth, following the trail she'd laid for herself. His breath shuttered in his throat as she hummed against his skin, sucking along his jaw until any trace of the wetness was gone.

Lucy kissed her way back to his mouth as she began moving in his lap, her hips rocking against his hardness. His arms went around her, rubbing up her back, before his hands unhooked her bra. She let go of Gray long enough to pull the bra from her arms and sling it away from her, completely uncaring that she was now completely naked on top. His hands shifted from her back, to cup her breasts in his hands, as their mouths drew back together. He caressed the rounded globes, and passed his thumbs briefly over their sensitive peaks, drawing an enticing moan from her mouth.

He unwound her legs from his waist, as he shifted their positions to lay on the bed. He wanted to take in all of her, see every beautiful inch that had been exposed. He knelt there, between her shapely legs and gazed down at her, still not quite believing they were finally here, finally together.

Her face began to flush, her embarrassment rising with every second he sat there staring at her naked body. "Gray," she whispered, moving her hands to cover her chest, "Stop staring."

"Don't cover yourself," he answered, leaning down to kiss her again, and slowly pulled her hands away, revealing her delectable body to his view once again. "I want to see...all of you. You're so...beautiful, Lucy," he spoke, pausing between words to kiss her slightly smiling lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, Gray," she breathed as his mouth trailed lazily down her neck, stopping to nibble at her collarbone.

Her moans tugged at his body, spurring him on with the desire to draw even more of those sounds from her. He pulled back to dip his thumb into the bowl beside him, and gazing at the bounty before him, traced a chocolate path around her nipples. He painted the pink tips, and smiling down at his handiwork, lowered himself to enjoy his treat. He sucked a hardened peak into his mouth, swirling his tongue around to scoop up the remnants he'd left behind, enjoying the way she clutched his head to her chest.

Lucy groaned as he tugged on her nipple, feeling an answering tug between her legs. He was doing amazing things to her body, awakening feelings she'd never known before. She didn't know how much longer she could take this; she ached for him. Lifting his head, she pulled him up to her mouth, kissing him deeply, before whimpering, "Gray, please..."

"Tell me what you want, baby," he answered, hovering over her needy body, not quite touching her anywhere, and she wanted that to change. She ran her hands down his sides, slipping them into the waistband of his boxers, and slid them over his hips. She brought her legs up, using her feet to slide his shorts the rest of the way down his legs, and told him, "I want you."

His heart stuttered in his chest as he brought his mouth down over hers in answer, his hand snaking down beneath her panties to the apex of her thighs. He brushed a finger over her sex, lingering to tease at her clit. He matched the motions of his hand to the swirls of his tongue in her mouth, eliciting a whimper from her throat.

Pulling back, her breath stalled in her throat when he slipped a finger inside her, thrusting slowly between her legs. "Oh God," she moaned, as her hips lifted in time to his thrusts. She could feel a tension building inside her, deep within her womb. She felt like she was climbing, like he was pushing her toward something incredible.

Gray brought his mouth to her breast, his tongue lapping at the pebbled nub, teasing it to new heights as he eased another finger inside her wetness. Feeling her clamp around his fingers was driving him beyond his limits. His body was all but crying out for her, but he would force himself to stay calm if for only a few more moments. It wouldn't be long, he felt sure, as her eyes fluttered shut and she panted against him.

He sped up his movements, rubbing gently at her clit with his thumb, and promptly pushed her over the edge. He watched as she fell apart in his arms, and if he hadn't been in love with her before, he would have fallen at this exact moment. She was beyond beautiful, and he was so thankful it was he who had caused her climax.

She lay there trying to find her breath, as she felt his hands draw her panties down her legs. She looked up to find him watching her, longing etched in his eyes, and she pulled him down over her, draping her legs over his own. "Gray, make love to me," she spoke to that desire in his eyes, showing her need for him, "No more waiting."

He kissed her softly, as he guided himself to her entrance. He pressed into her gently, and coming to a barrier, stopped to ask her assurance, "You ready, baby?"

She nodded, bracing herself for the pain she'd heard would come. He pulled back and pushed forward quickly, breaking through in a single motion. He winced as her eyes watered, holding his body still to give her time, and reached out to brush a thumb over her eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said softly.

Her heart swelled at the look of love on his face, and giving an experimental lift of her hips, she sighed at the sensation of him seated so tightly inside of her. Lucy reached down, and placing her hands on his hips, guided him to begin moving again.

Scooped his hands under her back, he closed the space between them, drawing in for a sweet kiss as he flexed his hips against her. He found an agonizingly slow pace, plunging in and out of her heat, determined to bring her to the edge again before he sought his own fulfillment. He kissed her like he could drink her in, wanting this moment to last forever, with her looking up at him like he was everything she'd ever wanted.

She arched into him, her hands thrust into his hair, as she felt that warmth well up inside her again. She could feel it, but it was taking too long. She needed more; she needed...something. She whimpered her frustration, not knowing how to articulate what it was, "Gray please...oh God, please."

She may not have known what she was looking for, but Gray understood her request, and gave it to her. He pushed up on his arms, changing his angle just so, and pushed into her sharply, drawing a gasp from the woman beneath him. She writhed against him, dropping her hands to his hips, clenching them for all she was worth. She moaned and gripped him so deliciously, he had to fight for his control.

The pace changed again as he began pounding into her, hurtling her towards a release she knew was imminent, and wrapping her legs around him, she rode him desperately. She screamed out for him as she felt the edge of it hit, her body going rigid from the waves of pleasure shooting throughout her. He shuddered as she clamped around him, her walls still rippling with her orgasm, and pumping twice more, released into her.

They stayed like that for a time, straining to catch their breaths, before Gray eased off to her side and pulled her into his arms. Lucy reached a hand up to bring his face to hers, and kissed him once more. "I love you so much, Lucy," he told her softly, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. He had the woman he loved in his arms at long last, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"I love you, too," she whispered against his lips, her eyes watering with the depth of her emotions. She'd started this day feeling as alone as she had the day she'd lost her mom, and now it was as if she'd started a new chapter in her life. The future was full of hope now, hope and love. She had everything she needed right here beside her in this man. No more fear, no more pain, and no more hiding on rainy days.

* * *

**_A/N: YAY! It's done! I am crossing my fingers that it was every bit as good as you'd hoped it was! Sigh...GrayLu is so beautiful._**


End file.
